Recreational accessories can include, but are not limited to, tables, chairs, benches, storage platforms, storage boxes, coolers, grills, flags and flagpoles, lighting fixtures, trash receptacles, and/or others. Such recreational accessories are commonly used on piers, docks, decks, balconies, porches, etc. or upon or adjacent to other structures associated therewith. Unfortunately, some recreational accessories are relatively large, bulky, heavy, and/or cumbersome and the structures, such as piers, decks, stairs, etc. have limited usable surface areas. Accordingly, when using or storing recreational accessories upon such surfaces, the recreational accessory occupies some of the limited surface area thereof. Correspondingly, when a recreational accessory is stored or used on a pier, deck, stairs, etc., there is relatively less space and surface area for the users to move about. In addition, the recreational accessory can present trip hazards, other hazards, and/or other dangerous situations, to the users of such structures.
Also, there are occasions in which a user desires to use a plurality of recreational accessories simultaneously, or sequentially, whereby the user places more that one desired recreational accessory upon the pier, deck, stairs, etc. In so doing, the user further compromises the scarcity of the surface area of the structure or increases the hazards to those upon such structures.
Recreational accessories which extend outwardly beyond the perimeter of a pier, deck, stairs, etc. are typically supported by way of downwardly extending legs which extend downwardly from the accessory and into a lake-bottom or river-bottom when used in combination with a pier, or into a lawn or a landscaped surface when used in combination with a deck. The downwardly extending legs are particularly susceptible to damage, be it from oxidation or corrosion to the portion which is submerged under water, or from impact from such things as, depending on the particular application, boats, lawn mowers, pedestrians, and others.
Nevertheless, there are times when it is desirable to temporarily have a recreational accessory positioned over a structure. One example of this is when one is loading or unloading a cooler. However, most of the time, it is desirable to have the accessory removed from the surface of the structure so as to provide additional space for the people who will occupy the structure.
Therefore, there are times when it is desirable to provide a recreational accessory and mounting assembly, adapted and configured to generally not occupy any of the surface area of the structure. It is also desirable to provide a recreational accessory and mounting assembly which can be cantilevered outward beyond the perimeter of a structure.